Fairies of the Sword
by Clairessa88
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was a gamer and one of the best of course. What happens when the new game Fairy Tail Online is released? How will Our favorite blonde deal with her new friends? Will love blossom? PAIRINGS TO BE DECIDED! DISCLAIMER INSIDE!
1. Here we go!

**INFORMATION ON USER NAMES:**

**Celeste: Lucy**

**FlamerDrago: Natsu**

**IcyMan: Gray**

**Titania: Erza**

**IronDager: Gajeel**

**There will be more characters added in the coming chapters.**

**I do not own FT and the original idea for this story is from xXxSakura-Cherry-BlossomsxXx**

**Thank you all for reading and please enjoy! Let me now what you think!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Lucy Heartfilia was a gamer, and one of the best of course. She was getting to BETA test the new game that was going to be released. Because she was rich, she was one of the select few to test it out.. Lucy had named her character Celeste.

Lucy had met a few other people on the game. She wanted to know who they really were. They seemed like great people. She hoped they could all hangout sometime outside of the game. She'd met, FlamerDrago, IcyMan, and Titania. Of course they never traded real names before - she'd have to ask them that when she met up with them when the game was released to the public.

Lucy was busy trying to get all of her work done before she went inside the game, as it was going to be going online in three hours. There was still so much more for her to do. Her father was so proud that she was going to one day take over the company whenever he found her a husband.

"Lucy, are you paying attention?" her tutor asked.

"Yes…" Lucy said. "What did you ask?"

Lucy looked at her tutor, than at the clock - two hours and three minutes left. She needed to get to her room so she could get online when the game was finally online. She was having trouble containing her excitement. There were so many people getting ready to play the game,and she was ready to do the same.

"Can I be excused now?" She asked giddy with excitement.

"I suppose. We will continue tomorrow." The tutor sighed as he waved his hand letting Lucy leave.

"Thank you! Goodbye!" She smiled as she took off out of the library.

* * *

Lucy ran towards her room. She was so beyond ready to be in the game. Finally the door was infront of her.

She logged into her computer and put the game as she wanted to get on a few minutes before the servers would get overloaded. Taking a deep breath and looking out the window before she put the helmet on. Lucy laid down on her bed, picked up her helmet, and placed it on her head.

She was ready to go into the game to go meet up with her friends. Today was the day that she was going to meet more friends. Lucy closed her eyes as she was transported into the world of Fairy tail online.

* * *

Lucy started walking towards town, where she was going to meet up with IcyMan, FlamerDrago and Titania. Titania said there would be more people in their small guild. Titania said that there would be several people joining. As she ran through town she saw Titania standing there.

"Titania!" Lucy shouted as she ran over - panting.

"Hey Celeste, you made it right before the launch!" Titania look at Lucy. "We can go together to the building, but I doubt anyone else is there yet. I can't wait for you to meet the others." She stated as she grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her along.

"Titania, come on! I don't need you to hold on to me, I know where to go." Lucy shook her head.

"There was a rumor on the outside world that the creator will be playing along, but we won't know who they are."Titania sighed. "The guy is a total mystery. It's like he's a ghost. No name, no social media, Just nothing."

"Really? That's crazy!" Lucy said

Titania rolled her eyes as she opened the door to their meeting place. "Hey guys! I found our little Princess!" She shouted.

"Titania!" Lucy blushes. "I told you not to call me that."

"Oh come on, you might as well be one, look at the outfit you picked out, and your avatar just screams Princess." IcyMan said as he walked over and gave Lucy a hug. "So let's introduce everyone later, how about we go out there and rank up before all the newbies start."

"LET'S DO IT!" FlameDrago and someone else said. By looking at his username, Lucy could tell that it was IronDager.

"Sure, let's go." Titania stated.


	2. The Surprise and the Gift

**Hey guys! I guess it's time to give you an update on me! Things are going good! I'm working on several chapters for other stories, but I wanted to get this one out quick. I'm sorry these chapters are so short right now! As soon as I'm done editing they will probably get longer! I'm still editing the story and I know it's already a good amount different than the original. I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave me Reviews and tell me who you want Lucy to be with! As always thank you for reading! Love you guys!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

The team headed out as they were going to take out some boars.. They got to know each other more. Lucy was happy to be making so many new friends. Everyone was so different. They had some crazy quirks.

They hunted and leveled up for hours and before they knew it the sun was going down.

"We should be logging off soon." Lucy noted.

"She's right, It's getting late. I still have loads of homework." WaterLover stated, to the others.

Lucy swiped for the menu. "You guys...Where's the log off button?"

"Same place it has been." Titania stated opening up her own menu, and seeing the same issue. "What the hell?"

"Hey...guys..." WindMaiden said with a shaky voice. "Something is happening..."

"What do you mean?" WaterLover asked WindMaiden.

Soon, there was a light around each of them as they were transported away.

* * *

As the lights faded Lucy saw she was in the main square. All her friends were there next to her. "Is that blood!?" She asked as she watched the substance slowly dripped to the ground.

A man cloaked in black appeared at the top of the fountain "Hello, and welcome to Fairy Tail Online, I am your game master. Today is a very special day for all of you playing. I created his game very special for you all. By now I assume you all have noticed you can't log out. This is no glitch. You will remain in this world until one of you completes all of the 100 quests." he spoke in a dark voice.

"What's the reason for trapping us in here..." Someone whispered to another player.

"For his sick amusement." The player said.

"Ah! I almost forgot! I left each of you a gift" He said as he looked at everyone.

Lucy opened her menu and saw a shard of a mirror. As everyone started to look into the mirror shards, they began to glow. The characters they were playing as disappeared. When the light dispersed the man laughed a horrible laugh and disappeared. As soon as he was gone he blood disappeared and he sky was light with the fading sun.

"What the hell was that?" Lucy said without looking back to her friends. Chancing a glance at the shard again she was surprised by what she saw. Her own pale face, chocolate eyes, and blonde hair staring back. She froze for a quick moment. _Oh no… This can't be happening. They can't see me like this… I have to get out of here… Now. _With those thoughts she took off.

"Celeste!" Someone called.

"Where is she going?" Another voice said.

They sounded familiar. She kept still.

"Natsu - Can't you sniff her out?" Titania said.

"What do you think I'm trying to do, Erza!" Natsu, who sounded like FlamerDrago, said.

Erza? Natsu? Who were they?

"Found her!" WindMadein said looking right at Lucy.

"AH!" Lucy jumped back a few feet staying in the shadows where they couldn't see what she looked like.

The others started coming over to where they were. Lucy started to really panic. She was stuck. There was no where she could go from here.

"Celeste, come on, what are you doing hiding?" Icyman asked.

"Who are you guys?" Lucy asked.

"It's us! Your friends!" Titania said as she joined the group.

"Don't!" She shouted, "Don't come any closer to me. I don't know any of you!"

"Celeste, I'm Titania." Spoke the red head. "We are friends. Come out here and talk to us."

"No! Leave me alone!" Lucy yelled at them again.

They all looked to her, and before she knew what was happening, a pair of strong arms hooked under her armpits and hoisted her into the air. "Enough of this shit." Said a gruff yet smooth voice. And with that she was dropped on her feet just outside the shadows where everyone could see her.

Murmurs erupted through the square. "That's The Heiress from the front of that Magazine!"

"What's she doing here?"

"You think her family had something to do with it?"

Her feet were rooted to the spot. "What's your name?" The pink haired boy in front of her asked.

"I'm sure you already know what it is." She said coldly.

"Maybe, But it's more polite to ask." Ge gave her a large grin. "I'm Natsu, but you know me as FlamerDrago."


	3. Friends Maybe

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks for all the feedback! **

**A Special shout out to my baby sister who helped me decide my pairing! **

**Some other shout outs To my fabulous readers who reviewed : **

**aliciacevbra - Thanks for your vote and for enjoying the story!**

**Rose - thank you for enjoying the story and your vote! The chapters are going to start getting longer I promise! After I'm out of the editing and changing of the original story.**

**Guest reader- Thanks for your vote!**

**Okay everyone! As always thanks for reading! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Lucy looked to boy infront of her up and down. He didn't look like a bad person, but looks can be deceiving. What if he was bad? What if they all were? She was so worried she didn't hear everyone's introductions. She caught Titania's and Icyman's then all eyes turned to her. Or maybe it was Above her?

Lucy looked above her and saw a man with blonde hair and sky blue eyes staring back. "The name's Laxus Dreyer." He spoke with a voice like thunder.

He was huge. His face was rugged and worn, like he'd seen things better left unsaid, but handsome nonetheless. "Lucy." Was all she could get out. Her eyes never leaving his.

"Just Lucy?" He said with a knowing tone.

His words caused her eyes to shift away from him and to the ground. "What do you all want?" her voice was cold. That's why they were around her anyway… Everyone always wanted something from her. Every friend she'd ever made… Why would they be any different?

"We want to be friends." Titania… Erza said.

"No thanks, I don't need or want friends." She said and turned to walk away.

"Don't make us do this Lucy." Erza said sternly.

"I'm not making you do anything! Jus leave me alone!" With those words out of her mouth she took off running.

"Boys!" All the men around the scarlet haired woman froze and stood at attention. "Get her"

* * *

The group walked back to their new headquarters with Lucy tied and carried by Laxus.

Erza spoke to the Blonde. "I saw your name in the magazine, but there was no photo."

"What magazine?" Lucy questioned.

"I saw that! The one with the article about her engagement to some duke. Right?" Gajeel said looking at Erza.

"You read?" Natsu and Gray asked Gajeel.

"Yes..." Gajeel raised an eyebrow looking at the three

Lucy laughed. "You guys are really funny. Wanna Let me go now?" She said hopefully.

"No." Gray said with a bored tone.

"Ugh!" She groaned. "Come on sparky! Let me out of here and I'll cut you a sweet deal once we are all out of this game." her offer whispered in his ear.

A barking laugh sounded from the man. "What kind of deal Blondie? How are you gonna make it worth my while? How do you even know if we will all make it out? And who knows how long it's going to be before we get out anyway." He said aloud. Everyone heard.

"You suck!" She shouted.

"Maybe I could for the right woman" He whispered into her ear.

Lucy's entire face lit up scarlet. "Y-you pervert!" she shouted in his ear. "Someone else carry me!"

His laughter surrounded her. It boomed through her like a thunderstorm. "Chill Blondie. I ain't gonna hurt ya."

She began her protest but was promptly stopped. "Enough talking." Was all the man said.

* * *

The bar they considered the guild hall was small and packed with worried people.

Lucy was untied and sat in a chair. "Can I please just go now?" She whined at the group.

"Nope! you're stayin with us Luce! We are friends after all." Natsu said boisterously.

"I never agreed to be friends with you all." She said harshly.

"Oi! Bunny girl! Quit yer whinin' ! We were already friends before we knew who you were so just deal with it." Said The red eyed man.

"Why?" She whispered.

"You're a good person Lucy. We enjoyed being around you during the Beta, so why wouldn't we still be your friend? We don't care what your last name is." Erza said In a strong yet soft tone.

"Yeah! Besides Laxus here is a Dreyer and a douchebag but we're still friends with him!" Natsu shouted.

Laxus glared a the boy and sent him a kick under the table. "OW! YOU WANNA FIGHT LAXUS?!" He yelled as he stood.

Laxus only stared at the boy more.

"Natsu! sit down now!" Erza's tone scared Natsu. He sat quietly in his chair with a large scowl on his face.

"So wait. You are the Laxus Dreyer?" Lucy looked to him with a shocked expression.

"Maybe. But so what?" his gruff response made it clear to her hat he didn't wanna talk about it.

Lucy didn't care if he wanted to talk about it or not as she continued asking question. "Aren't you like a model or something like that?"

"I do more than model ya know." He was starting to get angry.

Good, She was already pissed so why care if he was. He'd embarrassed her earlier now it was her turn. "I know. You were in that scandalous porno weren't you?" Her smirk grew ten sizes and that angry expression on his face.

"I didn't get a choice in that." He spoke lowly

"What are you saying she raped you on film?" She said with a hint of teasing.

He growled as he grabbed her by her shirt. "I'm only going to say this once so you better listen good. I was drugged and may have consented to sex but I sure as hell never consented to being recorded. Now whatever little tantrum you're throwing is going to end here. Right now you have friends but if you keep going you won't. Quit acting like a spoild brat and get over yourself princess." He tossed her to the ground and stormed out of the bar.


End file.
